trashversefandomcom-20200214-history
Exar Kun
Debut Exar Kun is a veteran of the Multiverse, debuting before the Great Cataclysm and the Nexus was formed, in Lucha Underground. He debuted in a Triple Threat match against Lucius Constantine and Helixux for the Hardcore Championship, winning the belt in one of the most impactful debuts in Multiverse history. He feuded with both Lucius and Helixux, gradually gaining a respect for both of them through all of their hard fought battles, cementing the path for his career and his beginning his quest to set the Multiverse free and break wrestlers' chains. The Edge Lords Exar focused on improving his ring technique, performing in multiple matches. Seemingly out of nowhere, he formed a team with Edge, bringing him in as his apprentice. The Edge Lords dominated the tag team competition, eventually drawing the attention of the WWE. They were invited to invade a Pay Per View event and were given a chance at the Raw Tag Team Championship. Wanting to show the dominance of Lucha Underground, they accepted the invitation. However, before the match could start, The Revival attacked the Edge Lords on the way to the ring, stealing their spot in the match. They vowed to one day gain revenge on The Revival. Formation of the Faces of Fear Soon after this, Lucius Constantine approached Exar with an offer to form a faction: The Faces of Fear. Consisting of Lucius, Helixux, Panda Assassin, and Exar Kun, this faction formed out of a mutal respect for each other gained through hard fought battles against each other. They would gain various accolades, including Lucius becoming the final Lucha Underground champion, and Panda and Helixux feuding over the Hardcore championship. Exar, however, would dominate his own division. The Greatest X Division Champion Exar focused on his singles skills, and then started to gain a love for multi man matches. He competed in multiple multi-man matches, including the Money in the Bank match, Triple Threats, and Battle Royales. He grew to love rising above the chaos of these matches, gaining a reputation for competing in them. In one elimination multi man match, Exar pinned multiple competitors to win the Impact X Division Championship. This would lead to one of the most dominant title reigns in Multiverse history. He competed almost soley in multi-man watches and always came out on top, title on the line or no. He was the most dominant X Division champion in Multiverse history, holding the belt through the Great Cataclysm and almost to the Championship Survival Tournament. Briefly, during a ladder match, Matt Sydal would use black magic to push Exar through a ladder, giving Matt the time he needed to win the belt. Exar, feeling his belt was stolen, antagonized "Matthew" for the following weeks, earning his rematch at the next Pay Per View. Matt Sydal was pushed to the point where he said if he lost, he would leave the Multiverse. Exar defeated Matt Sydal in less than 5 minutes, winning back his title. Matt Sydal has not been seen since. The Ascension and Dr. Grimm Exar Kun would soon find himself in a personal rivalry against Dr. Grimm, the leader of The Ascencion. This would spill over into a faction war between the Faces of Fear and The Ascencion. Exar and Dr. Grimm had multiple matches, with Dr. Grimm walking away with the X-Division Championship, but Exar walking away with the most wins. In this war, Exar would also pin every member of The Ascencion, beating Convict 311 in a 2 out of 3 falls match, forcing Gorm to tap during a tag match, pinning Black Hole multiple times in singles competition, and having multiple hard fought battles with Ramund, including a win at Wrestlemania. Exar would be responsible for Ramund becoming dissatisfied with The Ascencion, and would be responsible for the banishment of Black Hole. Departure of Helixux and Current Status Helixux would soon become disillusioned with the Faces of Fear, and started to attack Lucius Constantine and Panda Assassin. Exar Kun wondered where this had come from, knowing that his brothers would fight, but not imagining one would leave. Exar watched as Helixux beat Lucius and Panda, and then challenged Helixux to one last match. If Helixux won, he would leave with Exar's respect. After a hard fought batttle, Helixux won, earning Exar's respect. Exar Kun recently had a lackluster title reign with Panda Assassin as Multiverse Tag Team Champions; however, recently they won a 4 team Ladder match at Multivania and regained their belts. Now, he competes to prove his faction's dominance. He's constantly pining for a reign similar to his X Division reign, jumping at every oppurtunity afforded to him. Exar views Lucius and Panda Assassin as brothers, his fellow Faces of Fear. He will aid his brothers when they need him, but also respects their own skills in singles competition. Exar also still views Helixux as a brother, understanding why he left, respecting that decision, but willing to come to his aid if he should ever need him. Exar has an odd relationship with Ramund, as Ramund slowly gained Exar's respect through their own battles. However, Exar tries to avoid letting Ramund get too close, recognizing him as a personal rival. Category:Wrestlers